


He Was So Beautiful When He Screamed

by aam5ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Murder, Oh no stabby stabby, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etta has had her eye on this guy for a while. Matt had no idea. He couldn't have anyway, since she was pretty much a professional stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was So Beautiful When He Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom, out of randomness, and out of complete unusualness.

It was the day. It was the day I had been waiting for. I had been planning this for a while. Oh, I am so excited! 

Slipping into (very) flexible jeans and a wool sweater, I put on my moccasins and went in the mirror. My ebony skin was glowing and shining more than usual, just like my spirits. Trying to calm my afro hair down, I attempted to put a comb through it.

It got caught three inches in, so I gave up on that.

I tried to contain my giggles in my small apartment. I really did. They just slipped out from time to time!

I quickly got my pretty-big-but-not-too-big messanger bag, packing the 'essentials', before skipping out of the door without any breakfast. My stomach wouldn't be able to handle it anyway.

He was there. He was always there. I had drove to a stranger of mine's house, who I figured out over delicate research was named Matt Barnes. (If we were married, we would be Matt and Etta Barnes!) He was on the second floor, getting undressed to go take that beloved 20 minute shower he always took at 12:30 pm.

I was up in my usual tree, looking at him, of course. 

I wasn't stupid enough to be seen, silly! I always hide behind the already there leaves, keeping low to the branch and still as I observed my prey and/or future lover. He was just so beautiful. 

What's beautiful about him? Oh, about everything! The way his blonde hair sometimes covered all of his forehead, the way his slightly tanned muscles tensed and then relaxed when he stretched, the way he nodded his hair to his favorite song, All Night Long by Lionel Richie...

I ducked down, careful not to be seen when he quickly cast a glance to my beloved tree. Half of me wished he'd seen me. Half of me wished he'd come to the window, open it, and shout my name.

Half of me wished he'd invite me inside.

But no! We, albeit both in the same college, didn't know each other. The more reasonable part of me decided that yes, that's how it was to be.

Until today.

Today was the day that, after his shower, and his hair styling, and his dressing, yes, precisely at 1:25, I will ring his doorbell and greet him. I'll tell him I liked his hair (oh how I loved his golden hair) and ask to use his phone (to make a bullshit call to my own home). From there, I'd fool him into thinking the person I called would not answer, and engage in conversation.

Maybe we'd exchange phone numbers.

Not that I needed his; I already knew his by heart.

Climbing down from the tree, I decided to busy myself before the time was to come. My final decision was that a few walks around the block will waste enough time before I speak for the first time to the man of my dreams.

As I took said walk, I couldn't help skipping around, the contents of my bag shifting and jumping with me. My heart was doing backflips just thinking and rethinking about the scene I lusted for for months. It would be magnificent. It would go perfect. So perfect that I couldn't ask for anything more except the two children and ring I wanted from him.

Oh, would you look at the time! I attempted yet again to smooth down my dark brown afro and saw that the time on my phone was 1:25. I quickly began my plan, the first step completed by ringing his cream colored house's doorbell.

He answered with still wet hair that I would have absolutely killed to play with. "May I hell you, miss?" Matt asked. He fixed his shirt that was slightly crooked, and his arms flexed slightly when he crossed his arms. I would've melted right then.

"H-hello." I greeted timidly. Come on, Etta, like we planned! "I was wondering if I could use your phone. I forgot mine at home, and I have to check in with a family member."

"Hmmm..." He seemed to mull it over in his mind. I began to panic. What if he didn't want to let me in? Shut the door on me? Would the contents of my bag help me then, or would I have to go home? "Yeah, sure." 

"Okay, thank you, sir." I made sure to be polite before he opened the door wider for me to enter. Oh, what a gentleman!

I entered his house for the first time, letting out a subconscious sigh as I did. It was clean, modern, and smelled of both pine and fresh bread. I knew he went to the bakery every day for cakes, muffins, and bread, but I didn't know it would affect the smell of his house! I could've stood there for hours, if I hadn't caught his weird look towards me.

"Aren't you going to use the phone?" He asked. Then Matt pointed to it on the wall. "There it is."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I apologized, blushing slightly under his steady gaze. "I was just thinking about home my mother was. That's who I was supposed to be calling." My mother died when I was still in high school. It was a pretty big lie.

"Alright." He smiled slightly. I went and picked up the phone, dialing my house number. I waited for the inevitable rings to cease, and the robot to ask me if I would like to leave a message, before leaving one for no one to call me back to let me know they were alright. Hanging up the phone, I shrugged at the man. He cocked an eyebrow, curious but not overly so.

"She didn't answer me." I responded to the look. He nodded.

"I know the feeling." He sighed. "I'm Matt."

"I'm Etta." I told him my name.

"Etta?" Him saying my name sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted him to say it all day, every day, to me and me only... "Etta, like Etta James?"

I smiled at his joke. "I've gotten that a few times. Too bad I can't sing as good as her." I joked back. This was going so well! Oh, oh so well! A look came across his face. It was a weird, concerned look. I blinked at it. Was he okay?

"I'm sure you're a fine singer." He assured me, trying to recover the smile that a few seconds ago disappeared. "Well, Etta, it was nice meeting you." He got to the door before me. I waited for him to open it for me again, since his hand was on the knob.

"It was fine meeting you too, Matt. Maybe we'll see each other in college." My tongue slipped. He didn't open the door for me. Instead, his eyes were confused.

"How do you know I'm in college?" He asked. I shrugged, trying to recover for my stupid, cringe worthy mistake. 

"I've seen you around. I've just never talked to you." I could tell he didn't buy my lie. Instead, he held the knob of the door tighter. I was beginning to panic again, clutching the handle of my bag a bit too tight. 

"Besides, how come you needed to call from MY house, anyway?" He continued to question. "I saw you walking around outside. I even saw you on your OWN phone."

He was right. I was on my phone before I went into his house. Gulp. "I-uh. That couldn't be me! No way!" I tried my best to negate his suspicion, but it was too late. I tried to reach for the door, but he blocked it with his entire body. His entire, muscular, delicious body-

"Give me your phone." He ordered me. I couldn't. I shouldn't. He had me figured out, almost all the way through. He just couldn't see my background picture, it would be too much for him, just too much. He'd know how deep my complete obsession over him went. "Now." He was persistent. "Or I'll take your bag from you. I'm calling the police, you're completely suspicious." If I wasnt, would I be struggling to give him my things? Of course not!

"Okay, okay..." I weakly said, getting my phone out. He snatched it from my hands rather quickly. I couldn't help but admire how quick he in fact did it. I was so in trouble. I was so fucked. I was so screwed-

"What the hell..." He looked confused. "What's this?" He showed me my own screensaver.

Don't blame a girl for editing us together like we were a couple. It was so cute, he was so cute, I couldn't resist. I just couldn't.

"You're a stalker!" He realized. "That's why you came to my house. What're you going to do to me?"

Time to whip out one of my toys. "Get away from the door." I said, bringing my voice down low as I removed the kitchen knife from messanger bag. Matt's eyes widened, and I saw fear enter them at once. It was strangely enticing to see your favorite person in the entire world to go from completely powerful to completely worthless and scared so fast. I was having the upper hand, now. He let a girl overpower him! He handed me back my phone, which I took a bit forcefully, then moved away from the door. I followed.

"What're you going to do to me?" He asked. I heard the waver in his voice, and that filled me to the brim with joy. 

"Let's go up to the bedroom, shall we?" I smirked pleasantly at him. He looked disgusted.

I loved it when he looked disgusted.

I followed him up to his bedroom (which I could've found myself) and smiled, holding the knife to point at his chest.

"I've always found you so... sexy, Matt Barnes." I admitted. "I've been following you for almost a year. I celebrated your birthday with you in secret when I followed you to the same club you partied at. I saw you come in and out of the shower. I even witnessed you going to bed with and coming out of bed from multiple one night stands, which I could tell you were never satisfied with." My voice lowered down to a whisper. "I can satisfy you."

"Get away from me!" He screamed. I instantly clamped my hand over his mouth when he tried to yell and tsked.

"Sssh..." I hissed. "It's a bit rude of you to deny my company, isn't it?" I leaned closer to him, my knife lowering to point and faintly touch his stomach. "I want to satisfy you. Every day, every minute, every SECOND of your existence. Let me be with you forever... and you'll never be upset again."

He shook his head. I let go of his mouth to let him speak. "The only time I'll ever be happy now is when you find your rightful place in Hell, you monster!"

"What a mean word!" I said playfully, pressing the knife to his stomach a bit more. "Do you really want to play with fire? There may be some casualties."

He shook his head, his eyes softening from anger to fear once more. Oh, how I loved when they did that! I could just kiss him...

So I did.

He resisted at first, but when I pressed down more slightly on his flesh under the shirt, he put up with me, letting me claim his lips for minutes, forcing my tongue into places they have never been before, which was into his mouth. When I pulled away, his glare didn't faze me. I licked my lips. He was a delicious man indeed.

"You're absolutely juicy." I smirked. He didn't flinch. "I just can't wait to have you every day..."

"I'd rather die!" He screamed at me. 

Wow, harsh.

"I can make that happen." I assured him. My large knife finally pierced skin a bit, and he hissed. "If I can't have you, no one can, simple as that."

"Why..." He bite his lip. "Why're you doing this?"

"Because if you won't love me..." I paused. "...nobody will."

"But-"

"Quiet!" This wasn't any time to talk about my very bad streak with boys! Sure, abuse and disinterest from them was present in my past, but Matt was my future. He had to be. He HAD to be. "Just say the words. Just say you love me. You know you want to."

"...I think you already know that I don't." He said, glancing down at the knife about to pierce his abdomen. I was beginning to grow angry. He couldn't possibly be right! Of course he loved me! He was my only chance at happiness, my only true love I ever had.

Or obsession.

"Stop it!" I barked at him. "Stop talking! Don't talk unless it's you're going to confess your love for me!" I felt tears stinging my brown eyes. No, he didn't deserve my tears. I've cried because of too many boys before already. Not him too...

"Etta..." He said softly. Usually, I'd feel the shivers down my spine. All I felt was the weight of truth in Matt's next words. "I can't say that I love you, because that isn't true. I can't lie. I won't lie." He looked at me sincerely, like he was hoping for some sort of mercy. "Please..."

"You're just confused!" I yelled.

"Maybe I'm not the confused one..." He said. Matt was twisting it around. He was trying to guilt me. He was just like the others, trying to make me the bad guy! Trying to say how I was stupid! No, no, I couldn't let this happen, not again, not again-

"Oh, is this what a confused person would do?" I smiled maliciously as I plunged the knife into his stomach. He screamed, in pain and shock. He was so flawless, so cute, so beautiful when he screamed. It fueled me to twist the knife, and that made him almost fall from the pain. Still, he lived. 

"I..." He tried to say. I supported him, a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over from the knife in his stomach. I leaned closer, gripping the knife handle with my now slick with blood hand.

"Say it." I smirked. He was going to say it! It was all I wanted to hear! I couldn't wait, I just couldn't wait.

"I'll never love you."

...he didn't say it.

Didn't he realize I could save him? If he just told me he loved me, I'd call the hospital. I'd nurse him back to health. I'd do everything to save him. But yet... he continued to want to die?

Well, fuck him.

"Fuck you!" I screamed in a fit of rage, and removed the knife swiftly from his abdomen. Instead, I stabbed him directly in the heart.

His scream was cut off suddenly when the talons of death took him. 

I threw him onto the floor, staring down at him in complete disgust. Only then did I realize that I was crying heavily.

The heaves of my breath was the only sound in my room. That, and my own heart beat in my ears. It was completely maddening. He was completely maddening. He was completely idiotic and imperfect and Matt deserved to die.

Didn't he?

I kneeled by the new corpse, my knife now dropping to the side of me. I stared at him, a sniffle escaping once or twice. Matt was a good person, you know. Donated to charity, babysat some kids, took care of his sick father at times...

I hugged the bloody corpse, sobbing into his shoulder. I had just taken away a good person from the world. He never deserved to die. It was all my fault. All my stupid, idiotic, moronic fault...

I was the one who deserved to die.

Why am I even here, telling you this story?

How come I'm not in jail?

Because we all know we're afraid of getting caught, even though we all deserve it.


End file.
